Injustice vs. Masters of the Universe Issue 4
Recap In the Black Oracle at Metropolis, Batman woke up as he sees Damian get killed by Wonder Woman and Orko try to recon fort him but in anger Batman released himself from the cable. During this time Superman injured He-Man and let him the time to recover and tells him that he underestimated him and insult him by telling that he isn't a good leader. Skeletor back to his lab is surprised by Zatanna who where waiting him and start battle when he take out his magical sword. In Eternia, Man-At-Arms battle Steppenwolf and he manage to push him of the balcony falling to a big hole where no one knows if he will survive. While he was distracted by the gigantic battle outside, he is save from a Parademon by Cyborg. Evil-Lyn defeat the remaining forces on the way of Darkseid and Granny Goodness so that they can acces the door. Back on Earth, Superman trow He-Man out of the Black Oracle and compared him to Shazam and why he has to die like him. But He-Man fight back and lecture him about all his action and the fact that he lose his humanity when he give up being Clark Kent but by piercing him trough the chest, he realize that Superman control everything with Brainiac's technologies and his Kryptech armor was a mistake to carry. At the Black Oracle Wonder Woman is still fighting Teela and tells Batman that he was in the wrong side from the beginning and she was about to brake his neck with the lasso of Hestia but was killed by Teela from behind and her last world was that she was a good soldier before dying. Back on Eternia, Darkseid knock the door and tells the Sorceress to open it but Cyborg interup and Darkseid got rid of him by shooting Omega blast from his eyes resulting with the Talon fighter being explode with Cyborg in it. He use a lot of Omega effect to destroy the door of the castle and get in. On Earth He-Man was almost controlled by Superman but the fact that he used Magic reverse the process-us and He-Man was able to punch him telling him that he couldn't connect with two thing that he can't control: Magic and Hope. On Eternia, Darkseid and Granny Goodness enter the room and they quickly neutralize Sorceress and Darkseid took a glove called the Soul Syphon and tells the Sorceress a tale of someone called He-Ro and that he created an equation that he wanted to protect but failed due to Darkseid taking it. Back on Earth, Adam loses He-Man's power Superman used the opportunity to take Adam unpowered as Superman call Skeletor that he has a new subject to him he realize that he is not here anymore. Back at Eternia Darkseid look all the memories of He-Ro and meet Skeletor who was his contact that lead him to this universe. It is the revealed that Skeletor went first on Apokolip before Earth ant that his goal to enter the castle has finally arrive but to betray his "Master" he get help from the wizard Shazam and prepare to fight Darkseid. Featuring Characters *Damian Wayne (Death) *Batman *Superman *Captain Carrot (Mentioned) *Wonder Woman *Shazam (Mentioned) *Starfire *Brainiac (Mentioned) *Zatanna *Cyborg *Swamp Thing *Granny Goodness *Mantis *Steppenwolf *Darkseid *He-Man *Teela *Sorceress *Orko *Fisto *Battle Cat *Stratos *He-Ro (Flashback) *Clamp Champ *Snout Spout *Ram-Man *Man-At-Arms *Evil-Lyn *Two Bad *Skeletor Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Other Media